


Big Mistake

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: BroTP [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brotp, F/M, GTA AU, Protective Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a heist Lindsay gets wounded by the cops and they realize they've made the biggest mistake of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Mistake

"Lindsay, get the bike and get outta there now!"

Lindsay could hear Geoff's voice through her ear piece. Lindsay ran as fast as she could to the fastest bike they could find and strapped put on her helmet. Their most recent heist was going downhill very fast. They already had two injured people and they had to helped by Caleb who was back at the apartment and they were down two people they really needed. Lindsay could hear gun shots behind her coming from her best friend Ray and her husband Michael who were making sure she got away safely seeing as she has the money. A very vigilant officer saw Lindsay getting away and shot her through her shoulder. She felt pain coarse through her and she lost control of the bike and fell off as she silently cried and gripped her shoulder in pain.

"Lindsay!"

"Linds!" 

Michael and Ray cried out seeing her on the ground, bleeding. Michael was about to throw C-4 into the cops but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Go to Lindsay. I'll take care of these assholes."

Michael saw that Ray's voice had lost it's usual chipper end and his happy tone that he always had. He was beyond upset and Michael saw anger in his eyes and he was close to losing his temper. Michael knew the look personally . He nodded at the his direction and ran off to help her up. Ray put away his gun and that got the cops to stop firing at him. They were still very cautious to keep their guns out in the ready. This was a member of the Fake AH Crew, even if it was the smallest crew in Los Santos, it was the most feared. They didn't see Ray pull out his Uzi gun behind his back as he walked towards them with both his hands behind his back. The cops were starting to lower their guns when they saw Ray show the Uzi and shoot them all in the legs and in the chest, and killing a few by accident. He walked  up to a group of cops who tried to shot their guns but the look that Ray gave the made them drop their guns.

In the Fake AH Crew, everyone knew never to mess with Lindsay. Not because of her always angry husband, but because of her best friend Ray. If it weren't for Lindsay Ray would still be on the streets causing trouble for everyone. She saw how good of a shot Ray was and how good he was with guns and she told Geoff about him. They saw him shot cops just to get away from the racist ones had discriminated him for stealing something. Lindsay fought Geoff about bringing him into the crew and if it weren't for her using an old bribe he would still be on the streets with nothing to eat and no place to stay. From that point he was always so protective of the red headed woman. He pointed the Uzi at the cop that had shot her and gave the most menacing stare he could muster.

"You shouldn't have done that."

And he shot the cop between the eyes with out a hint of guilt. He shot every other cop around and planted C-4 on a cop car that blew up and burned the bodies of the police officers and the other cars around. He walked over to the astounded married duo, one who had their eyes as wide as dinner plates and the other with a smile as bright as the sun. Ray's smile was just as bright as Lindsay's.

"How you doing Linds?"

"Perfectly fine. Thanks Ray."

"No problem." 

Michael called Geoff for the AH Mobile as Ray kept Lindsay company on the curb, counting money.

"Hey Geoff?"

"Yeah Bud?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Ray could be a fuckin' lunatic when Lindsay got hurt?"

"I thought you knew. You and her are married I thought she had told you."

Michael turned back to look at the two as Lindsay started 'making it rain' as Ray started to dance in front of her, faking a stripper. He smiled seeing Lindsay with the giant smile on her face. He was happy that he had someone to else to protect Lindsay whenever he couldn't. There was no one else better to protect Lindsay better than him and Ray.


End file.
